


Bleed Out

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Babies, Birth, Cubs, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pain, Scared Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Hale. I believe you two were wrong on all counts. There are two more children in here," Deaton said.</p><p>"Oh my God. Oh my God. Derek. FOUR?!" Stiles screamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really horrible at updating and I'm sorry.

Derek took the stairs two at a time, running while mashing the number 2 on his speed dial list. He put the phone on speaker just as he was running into the bedroom. Scott answered just in time for Stiles to let out another earth shattering wail. 

"Oh my god," was all he said before the line went dead.

"Dammit, Scott," Derek grumbled.

Stiles looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes, mouth open in a silent scream as his body arched up off the bed and he writhed in pain. Derek laid his hand on his mate's abdomen and he was immediately assaulted with the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. He willed himself to stay put.

"Stiles, love, look at me," he said.

"Derek. Derek. I can't do it. Hurts. Can't," Stiles said.

"Stiles, you can. You have to. You have to. I need you. Alright? I need you."

Derek moved to get on the bed behind Stiles while finding Deaton's contact in his phone. He hit the speaker phone button and listened to the ring. Deaton answered almost immediately.

"We're almost there, Derek. Where are you?" Deaton asked.

"We're in the bedroom. Who's we?"

"Allison borrowed her dad's truck. We've got the whole pack, including Chris, Melissa and John. Everyone's coming Derek. Hold on."

Derek nodded though he knew Deaton couldn't see him. 

Less than five minutes later, there was a loud bang downstairs and he heard the sounds of the whole pack coming upstairs. John was the first one through the door, followed closely by Scott and then Deaton. Scott immediately ran to put his hand on Stiles' abdomen, sparing only a glance at Derek. He winced as the pain began seeping into him. Derek felt relieved when Stiles' breathing evened out a bit.

Deaton and Melissa quickly sterilized and prepared the tools as Scott and Derek held on to Stiles. The rest of the pack circled the bed waiting for instruction while John came to stand beside his son and take his hand.

"Stiles, listen to me. You've got your mother's heart. You're a fighter, son. You can do this. I didn't think it was even possible that it could happen, but it did and you're going to get through it. You're going to be amazing," he said.

Stiles nodded once before the pain overtook him again and he screamed again.

"Can't we give him some morphine or something?!" Isaac shouted.

"Isaac, you know wolves burn off pain killers faster than humans. It would probably just hurt him more than help," Melissa said.

Deaton looked to Stiles before he held up the scalpel that he would use to make his incision. 

"Stiles, this blade has wolfsbane on it. This is going to hurt, but I need you to try to be as still and calm as possible so I can retrieve your children and get you all through this safely," he said.

Stiles nodded and grasped Derek's hand. Lydia, Allison and Isaac were all holding towels, waiting for the birth of the cubs.

Deaton made the incision across Stiles' lower stomach as Stiles howled in pain. Derek winced as tears rolled down his cheeks. He could feel the pain Stiles was in and he wished nothing more than to endure it all on his own. He would do anything to take this from him.

The incision made, Deaton stuck his entire hand into Stiles' abdomen.

"Melissa, I need you to hold the incision open while I get the cubs. Stiles, I need you to breathe."

Stiles took a deep, calming breath as Melissa put her hands on either side of the cut. Deaton then used both hands to reach inside and pull out the first cub.

"A girl," Deaton said, handing her to Lydia.

Stiles sighed and Derek beamed as she whisked the baby away to be cleaned up. John stood by his son's bedside, completely silent.

Deaton reached in for the second cub.

"Another little girl," He said, passing her off to Allison.

"Guess it wasn't how I thought after all," Stiles said.

"It's okay. Girls are perfect," Derek told him. Stiles beamed as tears rolled down his face.

Deaton reached back into the incision and frowned.

"What is it Deaton? What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Mr. Hale. I believe you two were wrong on all counts. There are two more children in here," Deaton said.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Derek. FOUR?!" Stiles screamed.

"Stiles, you need to calm down," Deaton said.

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. Derek bent his head to brush his lips over Stiles' pulse.

As Deaton retrieved the third cub, a boy this time, his hands knocked into Melissa's, causing her grasp to slip. The whole pack watched in horror as the wolfsbane laced cut closed on Stiles and the remaining cub. Stiles gasped for air as pain shot into Derek and his eyes bled red. He pulled more from Stiles than he ever had from anyone before.

"Derek, you're pulling too much." Deaton said, panic in his voice as he prepared to make another incision.

"Scott, give me your hand," Derek said.

Scott reached out with his right hand and grasped Derek's in his.

"I bequeath you, Scott McCall, Alpha of the Hale pack should anything happen to my mate or I. I bestow upon you the responsibility of taking care of the pack and the territory. Do you accept?"

Scott's eyes grew wide as the implication of Derek's words sunk in.

"Yes," he said.

"It is done," Deaton concluded.

Derek put both hands back on Stiles' stomach as Deaton reached in to pull out the last cub. As he pulled out a second tiny boy, Derek's eyes turned from red to blue. Almost at the same time, Stiles started to bleed profusely. The whole pack listened in horror as his heart slowed and stopped.

Scott turned to his pack, wide, red eyes shining bright.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*


End file.
